The Rusted Gears of The Old War Machine (MLP:FiM Fan-Fic) REVISED!
by SALopez
Summary: The Wonder-Bolts are a military fraction controlled by the Equestrian Royale Armada. It's Rainbow Dash's dream to join them! She then enlists... BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! Any-hooves! I revised this here story to awesomeness status! Longer and better! Google docs helped A-LOT! Chapters and Characters are the same, just more detailed and way better grammar. So Enjoy, my little ponies! (R&R)
1. Introduction

Introduction

On a stormy, autumn Equestrian evening, all fractions of the Royal Armada gathers in the the Canterlot Military Estate's Memorial Gardens. Earth ponies, Pegasi, and Unicorns of all platoons and militias mourn for a fallen legend. Every major fraction participated in the memorial services, such as the United Ponies of Equestria, the 56th Lunar platoon, even some Wonderbots Fractions. Mostly fractions Cumulas and Altostratus. Some wore the standard Golden Plate armor, while most veterans wore fancy apparel meant for funerals for the fallen war heroes. Hundreds of soldiers of the Royal Armada who attended, there was one pony from the 89th Royal Platoon. Among the different shades of many pallets of manes in the stands, on stuck out the most: a rare rainbow pallet. Even with bandages on her head, Sergeant Rainbow Dash, of the 89th Royal Platoon, is isolated from the crowd of vivid and mono color manes under a VIP section.

The battered Sergeant wore a dark green collar coat, with different badges, medals, and ribbons from the Everfree War that she and others fought no less than 72 hours before. Her bandages covered most of the left side of her head, with little brizzles of her trademark mane poking out through loose bandages. Next to her were other soldiers Rainbow's comrades, who aided her throughout the war. They too received medals and badges that looked almost similar to the Sergeant's in every way. There was only eight soldiers in that VIP section, for they are all that is left in the 89th Royal Platoon.

The ceremony begins as the powerful and ever wise Princesses Celestia and Luna walk onto the golden podiums, escorted by Elite Royal Guards. They both glanced to Rainbow, who stares blankly towards them back. They somehow knew the pain she was going through right now, and continues to the center of the stage.

Eldest sister Celestia spoke first towards the crowd. "We are gather here this evening to mourn a fallen hero who deserves everything but death." Rainbow hides her tears in the pouring rain. Celestia continues. "Truly, the Royal Armada cannot recover for what we, as a body, has lost." Her voice cracks and breaks up a little. "And for what sacrifice he has done, we are... grateful... for that!" She thens bawls in front of the crowds. Luna goes to comfort her sister as the whole lot leaves the Gardens.

This was the signal for mourners to see the fallen. Soon, the seats grew empty. Allbut one remains: Rainbow Dash. She remains motionless, letting the rain consume her body. Two earth pony soldiers cautiously approach her.

"Sergeant?" one said, "Is there something troubling you?" No answer.

"Would you like to see him?" the other said. Suddenly, she gets up from her seat.

"I had enough of death for one day. Wouldn't you agree?" Rainbow questioned, invading into the soldier's personal spaces. They glanced to each other and back to her nervously and remain silent. Knowing that they won't answer, Rainbow lets out a sigh and trots away, leaving the soldiers confused and worried. The mud and rain did not bother her in the slightest. The splashing and the sploshing just reminded her of memories that happened on these very grounds not too long ago. She then watched her reflection follow the rhythm of the raindrops in a puddle. Tears were coming back when those memories lead to connecting memories that lead to the war and finally the death of the hero they mourn today. Then, she noticed a glimmering light on the puddle. Rainbow checks her environment and startles her to find that she was standing in front of the main gates to the estate. Even in the blackest of weathers, the giant golden gates shine greatly through the rain.

Twelve bars and locks held the gate to gether, but it was on top of the gate that made it famous. It made Rainbow feel horrible seeing the message in giant golden letters: SALVATION CANNOT SUCCEED WITHOUT SACRIFICE. The anger, frustration, and depression finally snapped into a full out roar from the young Pegasus, coincidentally, along with a mighty clash of lightning. After her tamtron, her fatigued body falls into the mud on the ground. Rainbow then bawls into her fore hooves. Seeing those word, those horrid words brought nostalgia of horrible memories of the Fallen and the events that connected the fates of her and those in the war. A useless war demanding souls of innocents. Innocents that had nothing to do with the battles and victories. Victories that meant nothing without those who ensured it. Those like Master Sergeant Caliber...


	2. The Aramada is Your true Friend

Chapter One: The Armada is your true Friend

An unknown terrorist from mysterious Everfree Forest had threaten the Canterlot Kingdom and all who follows Celestia. Nopony knows why, but Celestia wouldn't forgive herself if her loyale subjects were to be harmed by the threat. It had started weeks after the Royale Wedding. During recuperation from said incident, the pity threats became more violent as a recon/patrol squad was ambushed by the unknown force. Out of twelve, only one was spare to deliver a message. The poor soldier, a unicorn stallion, had his horn chipped off, a broken snout, and most of his cutie mark peeled off. Prince Shinning Armour the Beloved requested the signal of war from Royalty and then it was official: The Everfree Wars had begun. Word soon spread quickly on what happen, and soon everypony of the Canterlot Kingdom were on brink of a pandemic.

Those unaffected by the threats are either fearless or just stupid. That's where our hero comes in.

Early morning skies are cursed with rouge clouds that wonder into Ponyville skies, blocking out Celestia's beautiful sun rise. A carefully planned team of highly trained pegasai, known as The Weather Patrol, are up and usually the earliest ones awake to rid the clouds. The Las Pegasus station has some of the best flyers in their squad, including Raindrop Tornado, Sunset Trees, and well renown Golden Moon. It's because of them, the Las Pegasus Weather Patrol always wins first in the Annual Weather Games. And next to the Five-Year winners is the Ponyville Weather Patrol, consisting of Cloud-Chaser, Shadow Wing, and also well renown, Rainbow Dash. Ever since the Nightmare Moon fiasco, Rainbow had not been able to attend the Games, and ever since then, Ponyville is always second. Empty promises of attending next year always got her out of the awkward Award Ceremonies.

As the next Games were coming up, the Patrol leader, Shadow Wing, tries to confront Rainbow before she somehow disappears and not be seen for a week. Coincidentally, the same amount of time the Weather Games last. Suspicion rose higher as Shadow Wing looks into Rainbow Dash's empty house in the sky. Furious, Shadow Wing searches throughout Ponyville for his star-comrade. Suddenly he heard what sounds like screaming and shouting from the local library. As he goes and checks it out, but then, a sudden flash, followed by a rainbow stream, exits the library. Shadow Wing realized that was Rainbow Dash. He didn't even bother chasing her down. He knows that she was faster that any Pegasus in Ponyville, even him. Instead, he question anypony inside the library that might have information. To his surprise he finds Twilight Sparkle, a Royale student from Canterlot, angrily trying to put a book back into the shelf. Her anger accidentally collapsed the entire row. She grunted in frustration and then kicked the bunch into oblivion! Shadow Wing swooped in and caught a book that almost perished in the fireplace. Twilight snapped out of it as she realize a fairly large Pegasus stallion stood before her.

"Oh! Shadow Wing! I didn't see you. I'm so... sorry." Twilight apologized.

"You mind telling me what's with the hallabaloo with you and Rainbow Dash?" He said calmly, putting the book on a nearby table.

"That's the problem!"

"What?"

She paused," RAINBOW DASH!"

Tears started to pour out of her eyes and turned away from Shadow Wing. Shadow Wing felt awkward.

"What's with her, luv?"

"She wanted to join the Royale Armada, just to be with some celebrities!"

"...So?"

Twilight turned back and looked strait into his eyes. The purple in her eyes turned into a blissful blue from the tears. Finally, she spoke: "I've seen what goes beyond those walls. They will treat you like dirt. You are just a number to them. You can break your leg and still, they want you to walk a marathon!"

Shadow Wing had feelings mixed up in him. Anger? Pity? Empathy? Or something else?

"So..." He said, "What exactly happened?"


	3. Prapaganda Signatures and a Poster

Chapter Two: Propaganda, Signatures, and a poster.

On a glorious spring afternoon, Rainbow Dash was just flying around one of many parks. She loves the attention of adoring sight-seers that might look in awe as she flies by in amazing speeds. Well, she expected the crowds to gather and whisper about Rainbow's awesomeness. Today was not that day. Not even her admirer Scootaloo was nowhere to be found. After a few glances of the park, she finally sees the commotion.

"Registration tents?!", she said to herself. "In Ponyville? What the hay is going on?"

Rainbow swoops down, startling some of the pony folk. She looks through the crowd and sees a bombardment of colours of different fractions to the Equestrian Royale Armada: Navy Blue flags with a golden outline representing the 401st Griffin Claws. Orange/Yellow patches on a flag with picture of the princesses over them representing the United Ponies of Equestria, none of which wearing matching uniforms. And finally, a familiar flag that, ironically, left Rainbow looking in awe. A yellow flag with an emblem of three pegasai standing on a thunder cloud overlooking what looks like Equestria. She then gather her thoughts before blurting out, "The... Wonder-Bolts are a...a... Military Fraction?!"

"That right, young filly!" A gruff voice came up behind the flag. Out popped a Wonder-Bolt Captain. His uniform resembled the standard Wonder-Bolt attire, but with colour scheme of white with blue edgings. Medals of different awards are pinned proudly over his chest. He seemed experienced in warfare for his left eye was dead with a clear film over it.

"I am Captain Thunder-Strike of the 23rd Wonder-Bolts Platoon: Horizon. You look interested! Whadiya say?"

Rainbow Dash knew she wouldn't get another chance to have a chance to be next to the Wonder-Bolts! Well, hopefully, the 14th Wonder-Bolt Platoon: Thunder Skies, the one with Spitfire, Soarin' and others she admired since her youth.

"'Whadiya say?' I say hay yeah!"

"Welcome to the Armada! Have this poster. Complementary." Thunder then ends with a strong salute. Rainbow replies with a weak one. She had much to learn.

_I COULD BE IN THE ACTUAL WONDER-BOLTS!_ Rainbow thought to herself. _What would my friends think? I guess that means I have to go away for my basic_ training.  
Dozens of thoughts ran through her head. What would here friends think? An important Element, gone from Harmony can lead to dangerous results. Most of all, what would Twilight Sparkle, a pony who grew up with the Armada, think?

_Hmm..._ She wondered. _I guess I'll go to her first._ _Maybe she has some tips or something. Humph. I guess I'm good at using my mind to, like, think up strategies and what not. _She thought proudly to herself.

After a few minutes, she finally arrived at Ponyville library "Branches and Books". She then notice her friend organizing pretty large books from the higher shelves. A magic purple glow levitated large books of every sort of colour books can come in. Twilight spun them around her to form an orbit of knowledge, reading one by one as they past by. "Man, oh man!" Rainbow shouted through the window, startling Twilight. "You must of won 'Egghead of Year' every year in your lifetime!" She joked.

"You know, a good head means good life?" Twilight tried to counter the insult. Rainbow just rolled her eyes.

"Well, I have an announcement! And I wanted to tell you first 'cause, well..." Rainbow looks down at the floor before swallowing her pride. "You are...very...Very... VERY smart about the military. Are you not?

"I am..?" Twilight said confused.

"Well, I am... wait for it... gunna join the Equestrian Military!" Rainbow unveils a poster of an Elite Royale Guard with the description "Equestria is calling YOU! Are YOU going to answer HER call?"

All of the sudden, the large books dropped to the floor in an instant. Twilight loosen her jaw open. She was, for the first time in her life, speechless.

"... Gunna join the Equestrian Military!"

No answer.

"...Join... the... Equest...Milit..."

"No..."

"What was that?"

"I said No! NO, NO, NO!"

Twilight then stood up and confronted the cadet. Rainbow was shocked.

"Whaddya mean 'no'?!"

"I _mean_, you are not going to join the Equestrian Military! End of discussion!"

Knowing that she touched a nerve, Rainbow then boldly confronts Twilight.

"Who do you think you are, my mother?!"

"Who do you think _YOU_ are? Why the FLANK do you want to join the... mi... Military?!" Twilight shivered.

"What's wrong? Why don't you want me in the military?" Rainbow questioned.

Now, Twilight Sparkle can show her brother's, Prince Shining Armour the Beloved, letters from basic training. She can also tell Rainbow Dash the lack of respect for others' heath and physical being the "instructors" care about. They want soldiers, They want puppets, They want to see you beg for your food. She can tell her the things she saw that nopony should see. Twilight can tell Rainbow Dash, but something caught her eye. The poster. She then remembers the Wonder-Bots being a Military Fraction.

"Look, Rainbow..." She said calmly. "I'm telling you as a friend," Her voice rises." You _should not_ join the Armada and ruin your life be cause of a... STUPID DREAM!"

Those words echoed throughout Rainbow Dash's head and what felt like stabbed her heart. Realizing what she had done, Twilight put her hooves over her mouth, trying to catch her words. But, it was too late. Tears ran down Rainbow's eyes.

"Rainbow... I'm... I...I'm" Twilight stuttered.

Quick in a flash, she gather her poster and stormed out of the library as fast as she had ever flown before.  
Mad with herself, Twilight then try cleaning up her mess. Angrily, she tries to put a book back into the shelf. Her anger accidentally collapsed the entire row. She grunted in frustration and then kicked the bunch into oblivion! Shadow Wing swooped in and caught a book that almost perished in the fireplace. Twilight snapped out of it as she realize a fairly large Pegasus stallion stood before her.


	4. Three legs stands Taller

Chapter Three: Three legs stands Taller

After the fight, Rainbow Dash returns to the Registration Tents, searching for the Captain. Soon she spots him, talking with other soldiers. He then notices Rainbow and signals her to 'come over here'. Out of breath, she prances towards Thunder-Strike.

"This is Rainbow Dash." He said, parading Rainbow. "She wants to join the Wonder-Bolts." The soldier to the right of them chuckled under her breathe. Thunder gave her the eye. She then quiets down. "As you know, she can't do so without completing Basic Training." He puts his hoof around her shoulder. Their eyes met. "Are you curtain you want this?"

The question flashed events of the fight she had with Twilight Sparkle. She frowned and crossed her brows in an intimidating fashion. She grind her teeth before speaking.

"Sir... YES, SIR!" The soldiers salutes her has she passed by them, boarding a special train offered by the Armada. Rainbow looks back towards Ponyville one last time. She does not realize yet, but that's the last time she'll be looking at Ponyville for a very long time.

A couple of hours later, the fresh batch of new recruits arrived at the Canterlot Military Estate: Birthplace of countless heroes Equestria had to offer as well as their final restingplace. Rainbow was excited as giant golden gates with big words saying "SALVATION CANNOT SUCCEED WITHOUT SACRIFICE", swung open and a bombardment of cheers and rants filled the the eardrums with such loudness! Recruits, looking a bit younger or older than Rainbow Dash, scrambled and looked in awe at the scenery. Dozens of gold statues filled most of the courtyard, displaying important events in Equestrian History that will make Twilight Sparkle loose her mind! But the biggest attraction was the giant marble dome right in the middle of the entire estate, connected by several other buildings and towers. Finally, Rainbow and the others reached the centre dome and awaited orders. Captain Thunder-Strike came onto a giant golden podium and spoke.

"**Attention**!"

The crowd fell silent. Then, whispers and hoof pointing caught Rainbow's attention. She followed the eyes all the way towards the podium. The soldiers, cadets, and now recruits look in awe as an old pony walked onto the podium. But something was off. Something strange about that pony. Rainbow then flutter her head high enough to see the entire podium. What Rainbow saw, she had only seen in a comic book once or twice. The old pony had a faded blue coat and a mane as grey as the Mayor's, with scars, clear as day, all over his old body. An eye patch over his left eye had the deepest longest scars underneath. But the most shocking feature was truly one of a kind: A shiny, chrome prosthetic leg replaced the old one he use to have. Pressure gauges spat out puffs of steam every time he moves. At the hoof, it looked like part of his armour. His armour was old, dented, and scratched compare to others Rainbow had seen.

Finally, the old pony spoke, and with a powerful, gruff, gasping voice and said:  
"Welcome, fresh meat! I am Master Sergent Caliber. _THE _Master Sergent Caliber!"

A single audience member clapped with joy, followed by a loud, annoying "whooping" sound.

Caliber's eye twitch before erupting. With a quick breathe, he shouted "**DID I TELL _YOU _TO SPEAK UP?! GET THE FLANK OUT OF _MY _****ESTATE**!"

The crowd turned to the "fan" as Elite Royale Guards came down and swooped him out of the stands and escorting him out of the estate... for good. For the sake of their future military career, the recruits swung their heads back toward the podium, petrified with fear. They didn't even bother looking at Caliber right in the eye. Just focused on the flag of Canterlot flowing above him. The old Sergent cackles under his breathe at first, before full out laughing with accomplishment. He exhaled.

"Now, THAT'S how you control an army!" He lectured on." Fear leads to Respect! Respect leads to Control! Control leads to Power!" He cackles again. "If you want to join a faction of your choice, you must pass basic training first. Does a newborn Pegasus foal fly the same day? NO! They develop their skills over time! CORPORAL!" A pink Unicorn mare with golden armour quickly appears next to Caliber. She is wielding three separate clipboards.

"These ...clipboards?" He turns to the Corporal, as she replies with a nod. He continues "If you haven't realized yet, these 'clipboards' hold rosters of the Three Pony Tribes. Earth Ponies!" A large group of recruits shivered in fear. A bright orange stallion enters the podium. "We are going to have three separate houses, based on the Tribes. Commander Twisted Sword, here, will escort all Earth Ponies to your quarters." The stallion made a quick whistle indicating all the Earth Pony recruits to go with him to their quarters. Next were the Unicorns.

"Unicorns!" A green Unicorn mare with half a horn enters. "Lieutenant Mystic Robes will escort you." More than half of the recruits follows her to their quarters. At last, the Pegasai were last. Unlike the other Tribes, there were only dozens instead of hundreds. Rainbow Dash, along with a few others gulped.

"Finally, the Pegasai..." He said soothingly. "Well, this is a short bunch we have here. Do be careful with them, Captain." Captain Thunder-Strike saluted Master Sergent Caliber before gathering the last of the recruits. Rainbow Dash look back at the stadium and notice all the audience leaving at once.

"Captain?" Rainbow said.

"Huh?" He replied.

"Where is everypony going? The ones in the stands?"

"To war, foal."

"WE'RE AT WAR?!" Rainbow shouted.

"Idiot mare! Why do you think we had registration tents?! There is a terrorist on the lose in the Everfree Forest, threatening the Canterlot Kingdom and all who obeys Celestia." The Captain snapped. A few moments of awkwardness went by before arriving at one of the several towers that surrounds the centre dome. On the inside was a marble floor with the writings of, again, "SALVATION CANNOT SUCCEED WITHOUT SACRIFICE". Rainbow ignored the inner message of the code. Before she was about to ask, a familiar voice beat her to it.

"Sir! What is the meaning of this? SIR!" Rainbow did not look back, but instead listened, just to be sure.

"'SALVATION CANNOT SUCCEED WITHOUT SACRIFICE'?" The Captain read. "It means , to gain something, you must lose something."

"Sir, you mean..." the voice was interrupted.

"One day, you will have to make a choice that will require you to lose for once, in order to win... Golden Moon." Rainbow confidently spoke out. Golden Moon, a dim yellow Pegasus mare from the Las Pegasus Weather Patrol, had the same goal as Rainbow Dash, to join the ranks of the Wonder-Bolts.

Now another war will be fought within the Estate.


	5. Why the Gears Turned

Chapter Four: Why the Gears turned

_"stupid dream..." a voice barley said in a pitch black room_

_"What?" Rainbow replied  
_

_"Stu-Pid DREAM." It grew louder.  
_

_"Twilight?" She said sluggishly.  
_

_"STUPID DREAM!" An image of Twilight Sparkles' face stuck on Rainbows eyelids.  
_

"**RISE AND SHINE, MAGGOTS!**" Captain Thunder-Strike shouted into the dormitory of the Pegasai House. Rainbow Dash awoke in a sudden burst when she realized that she was the last out of her bed. Mane messed up more than usual. Her breathe had the stench of the midnight snack she had hours ago. Now she knows how Applejack felt every morning.

"Welcome to day on of your Military Career! Look back from the future and tell you grandchildren where you came from!" The Captain said proudly. "From this day on, you are no longer recruits. No. Instead, you have the privilege to call yourselves Cadets of the Royale Armada!" The other Cadets grinned and anointed each other as equals. Everypony but Rainbow Dash and Golden Moon. For some mix of cruel fate, the dorms have a symmetrical style spread of beds. Rainbow is in front of Golden and vice versa! As they stare each other down, they do not notice the Captain standing right next to them. "If you want to kiss her, be my guess, Cadet Dash." Rainbow's and Golden's faces bushed and turn their attention towards the Captain. Everypony laughed and chuckled at the Captain's humor.

"Now, then! Proceed towards the Northern Courtyard to receive some breakfast!"

Hungry faces of all the cadets brighten at the thought of a buffet of food awaiting for them.

"Alright, now in an orderly..." The Captain was soon interrupted at a blockade of cadets flying out of the windows, and jumping down the stairs. They tried to ignore the consequences of disobeying House Master orders. At least they get a fresh meal in over a day! Rainbow follows a group of flyers. This was the longest she had gone without flying. She was so relieved. Soon after, they saw other Houses come storming toward the Northern Courtyard. All of the sudden, packs of cadets retreated towards their House Masters. When Rainbow finally saw, she was shocked. Master Sergent Caliber, looking angrier than ever, stood between them and the assortments of food laid out before them.

"Well?" He said. "Go and eat!"

The Cadets stood there, having fear replacing their hunger. Caliber did not move a muscle. As if he was made of stone. Everypony were afraid of what he would do if they disobeyed orders. They did it before. Why not now? What felt like hours, truly it was twenty seconds or more. Suddenly, an Unicorn stood before the crowd. His House root him silently. He then stood forward in front of the living nightmare. The Cadets watched in suspicion to see what happens next. The Unicorn then salutes Caliber. Caliber did nothing. The Unicorn soon pasted him two feet before realizing his forgotten hunger. Soon Cadets of all Houses stood in a formal line. One by one, the Cadets salute the grand Sergent as the they past them towards to salvation. It was Rainbow's turn. Right before her hoof reached her forehead, he stopped her.

"Hold it!" His voiced boomed throughout the courtyards.

Rivers of sweat beats down Rainbow's head as Caliber reach out his hoof. The fake one. Even in the weather of summer, the hoof was as cold as ice. It relaxed Rainbow Dash, before ending with the shivers as he stroke it along her "saluting" hoof.

"You lack strength, do you not?" Caliber asked

"Ye... Yes, sir..." Rainbow replies.

"It's a fact that the Three Tribes lacks one feat that brings them to their downfall," He lectured. He removes his hoof away from her. "And counters that with a overwhelming inner power." The Cadets move in closer to hear the wise words of the old war machine.

"What Pegasai lack in strength, they make up in speed and agility." Pegasai Cadets lifts their heads high. "Alas, they are still the weakest of the bunch." They lowered their heads a little.

"What Earthies lack in speed, we make up in power and stamina." Earth Pony Cadets cracked their necks to be more intimidating. One squeals in pain. Others laugh and returned to the lecture. "And yet, we are the slowest learners." The Cadets stands down.

"As for the ever wise Unicorns..." The Unicorn Cadets await for their horoscopes. "What they lack in is BOTH strength and mobility." The Unicorns were confused. "But that does not stop you from being powerful, for you have the ability of Magic and master intelligence. If it wasn't for Unicorns, or Pegasai, or Earthies working together, then Equestria would have fallen Centuries ago."

An applause from young Cadets and a genealogy lecture made things seemed brighter for Rainbow Dash. She smiled at the Sergent, but he walked away to his quarters as the hissing of steam faded out. The Cadets rushed towards the table and consumed everything _and_ anything on a round plate. About and hour later, the satisfied faces of full belly Cadets brought the attention of the House Masters.

"**ATTENTION!**" Captain Thunder-Strike and Lieutenant Mystic Robes called upon in a synced tone. Commander Twisted Sword stood along side them. Ponies looked at him and wondered. The Lieutenant notices it.

"Commander Twisted Sword was cursed by religious nut-jobs and they incinerated his voice box... Internally."

The Commander then lowers a tunic that was around his neck and revealed a missing patch of fur covered by wrinkled, darken skin. When he swallows, the patch folded into his throat, creating multiple layers of wrinkles. Ponies shrugged in pain.

"Now then, my little happy eaters!" Master Sergent Caliber appears behind to the breakfast tables startling the Cadets. "Let's get rid of those nasty carbs. At ease, House Masters." The Three House Masters saluted and headed towards another location leaving the Cadets alone with Caliber. "Lets start with a few jumping jacks! **I SAID COME ON!**". The Cadets rose up, despite their conditions. Rainbow Dash loved exercising more than the next pony, but she ate too fast... and too much. Suddenly a spark of confidence jolt her as she saw Golden Moon be the first one in line. She wobbled her legs and turns over to release her wings, that surprisingly, lift up all that weight. Rainbow then grunt and moan as she slowly flutters towards the line of Cadets ready to receive the next command. Hissing sounds, and puffs of steam came from Master Sergent Caliber as he raised both front forelegs, standing on the hind legs, and lift them high above his head, towering over the Cadets.

"Now then," he instructed. "Repeat after me." Caliber then swung his forelegs down towards his flank. A high pitch whine from the prosthetic brought a long stream of steam vapors, spewing towards the left side of him. He then hopped in place and brought his forelegs back above his head before returning to earth. Caliber did it a few more times, just to be sure everypony was watching. The first couple of Cadets joined in the course, while others had trouble standing on their hind legs. Rainbow did the instruction slowly, but correctly. Golden Moon, on the other hoof, huffed and barked as she recounts her numbers, looping from ten and starting from two again. Rainbow Dash grew jealous as Caliber notes her enthusiasm.

"Good job, Cadet Moon!" He congratulated.

"Sir, Thank you! Sir!" Golden Moon said, catching her breath.

Caliber then turns his attention towards Rainbow, who stopped at her 23rd count.

"Cadet Dash? What is the meaning of this?!" He scolded at Rainbow.

"Just taking a break, sir..." Rainbow replied exhaling. The other Cadets of the rows then stopped in place and stared at her. Caliber noticed the lack of respect he received. Tension rose up Rainbow's legs and chest as Caliber approaches her with a look of murder on his face. He then stood in front of her. Rainbow can easily out run, no, out FLY the old geezer, but the fear turned her legs into lead. He then leans forward into her comfort zone. Caliber then spoke.

"'Just... taking a break'?" An Unicorn tries to show Caliber reason, but he lifted his hoof, stopping the Cadet in his tracks. "Do you know... what happened when _I_ took a break...?" Rainbow then glanced towards the prosthetic limb long enough for Caliber to notice. "That's right, Cadet Dash..." He said, holding in all his anger. He then lifts his head up high enough for all Cadets to see. Rainbow exhaled in relief.

"On the battlefield," He lectured. "the enemy will find any chance to attack. Even if it's the slightest as having your back turn, or in my case, tending to a fallen comrade." The Cadets reflected on those words as they stared at his limb. "If somepony is going to kill you, are you going let them?! NO! If you know your going to die, die FIGHTING! If you survive, KEEP FIGHTING! Tangos are like Parasprites! Smash one and another one comes up behind them!" Rainbow empathized with that metaphor when she and her friends had to subdue to such annoyance from said creatures. "But I am grateful for what happened to me. I took out the Overlord controlling the Lunar armies during the Celestial/Lunar Wars with this hoof! If it wasn't for this hoof, the wars might have ended up differently! 'Salvation cannot succeed without sacrifice'!" The words echoed in Rainbow Dash's head for now she knew what the saying really meant after all. She reflects:

_'SALVATION CANNOT SUCCEED WITHOUT SACRIFICE'. What the Tribes lack, they make up with more._

_'SALVATION CANNOT SUCCEED WITHOUT SACRIFICE'. Caliber lost a leg, but came back a better soldier, ending the Celestial/Lunar Wars._

_'SALVATION CANNOT SUCCEED WITHOUT SACRIFICE'. In order to be a Wonder-Bolt, I have to through Basic Training... _

_It's not a choice... It's going to happen. But don't let that take you down. In fact, take and make it stronger!_.

With more confidence in her blood, and pride to be a Royale Cadet in her body, Rainbow Dash then clopped her legs together, puffed out her chest, straighten her head and neck and saluted the Master Sergent. For the first time ever, ever since she got into the Estate, Caliber then mimics her exactly and saluted right back at her ending with smile and a sign of respect.

"At ease... soldier." He replied.


	6. To Climb the Ranks You must Crawl in Mud

Chapter Five: To Climb the Ranks, You must crawl in mud

Around late afternoon, early evening, Cadets of all Houses look in curiosity as they are faced with a giant obstacle course that seemed to be going on forever. Master Sergent Caliber, and his assistant from day one Corporal Quill Feathers, appears before them in a dome of a pinkish flash.

"Wondering what the hay this is?" Caliber joked. The Cadets snickered, trying to keep still. "This is the Royale Approved Canterlot Obstacle Course. For the next TWELVE hours, you will, climb, crawl, fly, buck, and anything else that requires _any _physical labor in this here obstacle course." Cadets moan in frustration, before being silenced by the Master Sergent's eye.

"And as a bonus, for the next six weeks, you'll be monitored by your House Masters on a number of feats and requirements! In the end, you'll be officially ranked and further more separated to an even more vicarious schedule based off your rank." Excitement coursed through the Cadets. Rainbow was quivering as she thought to herself., _FLANK! A test on my mobility and whatnot?!_

Rainbow worried more as she saw confidence in the other Cadets. Well she wasn't alone when Rainbow Dash, ironically, saw Golden Moon look more worried than her. Maybe they have a chance to agree on something for once and maybe develop a new found alliance, no... a friendship! But all that nonsense went away when Rainbow snapped back into reality and noticed Golden Moon scoff at her. The future friendship possibilities collapsed.

"Alright, mares" the Master Sergent teased. "Let's hop to it!"

In a single file line divided into six rows, the Cadets go, one-by-one, into the Course. Two pairs of each Tribe enter the Course together and expect to come back out together to receive a grade for today. About half way into the Pegasai line, Rainbow then calculated the turn she and her partner has to go. Fate did the same thing and instead, Fate puts Rainbow Dash and Golden Moon together! Rainbow moaned in disbelieve and rubbed her eyes a few more times just to be sure. Sure enough, Golden was still there. Rainbow then try to get in back of the pony in back of her. But a pink flash appeared out of nowhere and Corporal Quill stopped her before she moved an inch. Quill then blew a whistle and Caliber stood behind her.

"By Celestia's wing!" He said. "You again, Cadet Dash?! What is the meaning of this transaction?!"

"Sir, I refuse to work with this partner! SIR!" Rainbow said, pointing at Golden Moon.

"I don't care If your partner was Discord, the forsaken god of disharmony, himself! You will run with your selected partner and you will like it!"

"I refuse!" Rainbow rudely replied.

The other Cadets, along with the House Masters gasped in terror. Fury and confusion arose in the Old War Machine. He had never faced such stubbornness nor attitude from any Cadet he ever trained. Instead of blowing his fuse and letting Rainbow have her way, he counters it with an agreement.

"Fine. How about this? _We'll_ race the Obstacle Course. Just you and me. If you win, I'll take you and the other Cadets to a secluded, private location on the estate that is exclusively for relaxation for the remainder of the day." The Cadets' faces brighten at the offer. But then dimmed at the other half following it.

"But if _I_ win, you and the other Cadets will train on this Obstacle Course, not for twelve, but Twenty-Four hours! With no brakes..." Rainbow then regretted those remarks. The fate of the Cadets' physical boundaries are on the line! If she wins, she'll be a hero among them. But in the chances of her losing, she will be the most hated. And she can't back down. Her pride did not let her.

"Sir," She said. "You got a race. SIR!"

The Cadet and the Master Sergent lined up in front of the opening entrance of the Obstacle Course. Rainbow Dash flexed her vertebrate as far as she can. She then lift up her wings and angled them until she heard a pop. Rainbow Dash the looked over to her competitor. Corporal Quill Feathers pushed and pulled a release valve on Caliber's prosthetic. She then pulled the silver leg out of the socket. Caliber dropped to the floor before he caught himself by the other hoof and started doing one legged push-ups. The Cadets and Rainbow Dash were amazed about the Master Sergent's grand strength. He then put up a show as he held his body high in the air. Quill helped him keep his balance at first, then slowly allowed him to continue on his own. Slowly but surly, he started three sets of push-ups upside-down! As he returned to the ground, he landed on his hind legs. The cracks and pops of the joints were loud enough for the Cadets to hear.

"Now then," He said putting his prosthetic back into place. "Shall we begin?" Lieutenant Mystic Robes then approaches the racers to explain the rules.

"The Obstacle Course is divided up into four main parts. Your objective is to clear every last of the parts before the other can finish." She explained.

She then held a piece of cloth high above her head. The anticipation over whelmed the crowd. The look in both Rainbow's and Caliber's eye were set on completing their goals. Suddenly, Robes dropped the cloth and they were off! Grunts and pants of Caliber overwhelmed Rainbow's. The Old War Machine tried his hardest to keep up with the young Pegasus. Into the first obstacle they went. Tires and wooden caverns mix with barbed wire fences was the majority of the rigorous task. The two grunted and took the pain of the sharp wires piercing and cutting away their coats. They went over the first of many obstacles. The bloodied pair glanced at one another and hurried off to the next task.

A dozen tethered ropes hanged in a jungle over a grand mud puddle. Caliber, in the lead, then hopped onto one of the ropes and bit down as hard as he could. He then jerked his massive body towards the next one. One by one, the Old War Machine swung through the mangled ropes. He then was passed up by Rainbow Dash, as she gracefully flew by, avoiding all the obstacles. Caliber then took that gesture as motivation and let go of his rope before thrusting one last time. He then swung over ten feet in length and onto the platform toward the next obstacles.

Minutes turned to hours as the two competitors are nearing the end of the rigorous obstacle course. Finally they came upon the final obstacle: a long wooden beam over a a deep pit dropping thirty feet into more mud. Tired and losing conscience, Caliber wobbles over towards the beam and steady himself. Slowly, he then walked towards the opposite side of the end. Rainbow was just as tire as Caliber. So tired, she can't even fly. Even if she attempted the beam, Caliber will still win.

_Pony Feathers!_ She thought. _Too... too tired to fly. But I can't let the old one win. The other Cadets will hate me. Especially Golden Moon! I have to do something..._

She then realized Caliber was more than halfway pass. Rainbow thought real fast at her situation. Without hesitation, she started to flutter her aching wings before she got off the ground. She moans and groans in pain as the popping of her bones grew loud enough for Caliber to notice.

"What in Equestria are you doing, idiot mare?!" He scolded

"Win...win... winning the...th... 'race'!" She quivered.

Suddenly, she lost conscience and, in almost an instant, she dropped. Decades in the Armada shaped Caliber's reflexes. He quickly hanged of the ledge and grabbed Rainbow before falling to her demise. With all remaining strength he had, Caliber then hoist himself and Rainbow up onto the other end of the Obstacle. Rainbow coughed and whizzed. She then upchucked sweat and mucus and parts of the breakfast onto the ground. A yellowish, chunky pile lay before her. As her vision came back, she then saw the Master Sergent, sweating and out of breathe, the House Masters, and angry looking Cadets surround her. Her flushed face hid the well embarrassed blushes.

The Old War Machine finally spoke, "Get up, soldier!" He said with a thunderous roar. "You and the rest of the lot have exactly twenty-four hours to get through this course perfect!". He then turned towards the House Masters. "House Masters... 'master' your... houses!" he said sluggishly. Corporal Quill then guided the Old War Machine into his quarters. The House Masters knew what to do and called out to all Cadets, except Rainbow Dash, who try and avoiding hate stares received from her fellow Cadets.

She then not moved from her spot realizing what she had done. Rainbow then slowly tucked her head and let out a few weeps into her forelegs.

"What have I done..?" She said to herself before full out bawling into her forelegs.


	7. Cafeteria Food and Rivers

Chapter Six: Cafeteria Food and Rivers

After a day of training, and half a day of resting, regular schedule came back into order. As for Cadet Rainbow Dash, her social structure as both a Cadet in the Royale Armada and an Equestrian pony has shattered into oblivion. Shunned and despised, Rainbow Dash is now looked down upon her so-called piers. Golden Moon did not make much of a difference, but those who admired Rainbow's stories now hiss at the sight of her. The only respect she ever receives is from the earth, for letting her walk all over it. Rainbow was completely alone. At nights, she cries herself to sleep from self-pity, and in daylight she never speaks. Almost as if she's a ghost walking among the Estate. About mid-week, Cadet Dash's identity was invisible. It wasn't until House Master Lieutenant Mystic Robes noticed the dead feeling from the shattered Cadet days later. It was dinner time, Friday evening. As other Cadets laughed and chatted with each other, Lieutenant Mystic Robes pulled up a seat next to Cadet Dash's, on a deserted, battered table.

"Cadet Dash." Mystic said, laying her tray next to Rainbow's, with all the food virtually untouched. Rainbow had her head down and did not respond to the House Master.

"You know," the Lieutenant said chewing her food bitterly. "I never once loved the cafeteria food they serve here. Wonder why I still eat it anyway?" No response. "Because I am grateful! Soldiers in Saddle Arabian armies are told when to eat and when not to. If the Armada ever followed those bumkus rules, I'll be the first one to resign! An the Old One can't do anything about it!" Mystic said playfully, trying to get through the miserable Cadet. Still no response. Knowing that she's not getting anywhere, the Lieutenant used another tactic. "How about these words of wisdom: Why fight the river, when you can go with the flow?" Finally, an active response. Rainbow's ears, laying on the table, suddenly stood up to listen.

"The Old War Machine told me that when _I _was Cadet." Mystic Robes said, putting a hoof over the Cadet's shoulder. "Believe it or not, I went through almost the exact same thing you are going through."

Rainbow then slowly lifted up her head. And with a quiet Fluttershy voice she said "How?".

"About a decade ago, the Armada was a Stallion-Only Military. Celestia believed that Colts were more of a warrior than Mares. The Celestial/Lunar Wars said other wise. At the end of the wars, a major decrease in Equestrian population shattered the Armada's troop ratio. So a new act of Royale Law was introduced: All Equestrian Ponies of all Tribes were allowed into the Military. I was one of the few dozen Mares accepted into the Royale Armada. It was a nightmare for us Mares back then."

"Wh... What happened?" Rainbow asked sluggishly.

"Well imagine hundreds of crazy, can't-keep-their-hormones-in-check, vile, crude, testosterone-in-their-blood, beer-chugging, Stallion soldiers, who survived the war and are very happy to see some Mares back in their lives, that I may remind you, that you must sleep with in the same dorm, following and noting your every move and take it as a suggestive and flirtatious gesture, everyday for six months?" Mystic then took a deep breathe.

"I... uh... Wow." Rainbow replied surprised by the answer. Mystic then just smile for a while then continued.

"And to make matters worse, Caliber was in charge with a fresh prosthetic and a horrible attitude, yet a sense of a novice Drill Sergent was in him. His first few orders were outrageous and impossible to follow. Then something odd happened."

"What?"

"Well," She said, levitating her spoon to the tray, "During one of the exercises, Caliber noticed I was being mocked by another Cadet. The wanker poked fun on how I did my push-ups. He was breaking my concentration, before I fell flat on my flank. The others joined in on the mockery. I bawled into tears."

"Like... me?" Rainbow questioned curiously. The Lieutenant winked at her as a response, then levitated her spoon to her mouth.

"Master Sergent found me crying into my pillow. He then spoke to me, before I noticed. He said 'What are you crying about?'. I then told him what happened, then the magic was set in motion. He looked at me blankly and said 'Why are you letting other ponies fool you around?'. I had no response. He then put his hoof on my shoulder and told me what I told you." Mystic said.

"'Why fight the river'..." Rainbow remembered.

"... 'When you can go with the flow?' Yes." She continued. "I asked what that meant. He said 'Why fight something that can be ignored so easily, no matter how hostile it can be?'. I thought he was just a crazy old pony. Then he explained 'Your situation is like a river: The more you fight against it, the tougher it'll be on you. But if you, instead, go with the river, you both can be in harmony.' Does this help you and _your_ situation, Cadet Dash?" Lieutenant Mystic Robes ended before departing, leaving Rainbow Dash to reflect.

Rainbow thought long and hard onto what those recycled words relates to her current situation. She then noticed a couple of Cadets glanced and whispered more gossip. Rainbow look back down to her tray and developed her appetite again. Rainbow then noticed what's on her plate: boiled carrots, produced tofu pies and some leafy green substitute that will gross out the common pony folk. Rainbow Dash was not common. She then glanced back at the watching eyes, before gobbling down all the food in sight. After she was finished, she then picked up her tray, snot high in the air as she passed by the sounds of booing and hissing form other Cadets. After she threw her tray away, Rainbow then turned back towards her table, before being blocked by two Earth Pony stallions.

"Outta the way!" She boldly demanded. They did not budge. "Ya heard me, outta the way!" Rainbow then tried her hardest to push back the resistance. They responded by lunging her a good amount between her and them. The other Cadets noticed the action and crowded the fallen Pegasus. As soon as she got up, the others saw the hate in her eyes and then a booming loudness of the word "FIGHT" filled the mess hall. Fueled by the adrenaline from the roaring calls, one of the Earth Ponies approaches. Know what she got herself into, Rainbow Dash tried escaping the unnecessary scuffle, but the crowd pushed her back into the ring and as soon as he noticed, the fairly large Earth Pony stuck his head out forward. Rainbow then ran strait into it! The blow was too much. She then collapsed to the ground. The Earth Pony then grabbed her by the mane and dragged her out of the ring of Cadets. Rainbow tried hiding her pain, but failed when tears started pouring down.

As the House Masters were on the other side of the crowd, one other pony was just outside the Mess Hall. The large Earth Pony stopped dead in his tracks and releases Rainbow to see the what stopped him. Suddenly, the stallion was picked up and thrown right over Rainbow, who cuddled into herself covering her head, in an instant! When she poke her eyes to see what happened, she saw a familiar metal leg cross over her. Master Sergent Caliber stood before Rainbow Dash, in a defensive hold. The Earth Pony that stood by saw his fellow bully crash beside him and took that as a challenge. The rants of the Cadets stopped. The entire room was quiet, except for Caliber's heavy breathing from casting the amazing throw. Rainbow stayed low but remained in her spot.

Then, the Old War Machine spoke. "What happened?! You were brave enough to attack a fellow Cadet fer no reason! Why not attack me?!" The stallion stood silent. "C'mon! ATTACK ME!"

The Earth Pony then lunges towards Caliber. Caliber then counters the attack by ducking his head underneath the Pony's hind quarters and flipped him over his head. Rainbow saw it coming and dashed out of the way. The large Earth Pony fell flat on his back. Elite Royale Guards entered the Mess Hall.

"Take those... abominations out of my Estate!" Caliber demanded. The Guards took both Cadets out of the mess hall, before Caliber stopped them. "You BOTH are here by imprisoned by Royale Law: Attacking a member of the Royale Armada! May Celestia have mercy on your soul." Before they can protest, the Elites vanished along with them in a mist of magic aura. Caliber then remembered the Cadets.

"Now ya know," He lectured. "How sensitive the Laws are around here..." And with that, Caliber and the other House Masters leaves the Mess Halls. With the order of to return to the dormitories, the Cadets reflects on his warnings. As the Cadets exits the Mess Hall, Cadet Rainbow Dash lie still on the floor. She then though out the horrific fates she would have faced if she fought back. She now know that Caliber and the others have little tolerance for those who break rules or disobey orders.

A sudden note was taken by Rainbow that brought up a rather suspicious question: Why didn't Caliber have Rainbow Court Marshaled for refusing a direct order form Caliber himself?

What made Cadets Rainbow Dash a special case?


	8. The Truth Hurts

Chapter Seven: The truth hurts

After a week and a half since Rainbow Dash have joined the Royale Armada, life in Ponyville had a sense of emptiness inside. The morning skies are cleared in the near afternoon instead of the early dawn, rain patterns are mixed so the harvesting hours are thrown off, and worst of all the fabled friends of Rainbow Dash are sadden by the departure of their missing Element. Especially Pinkie-Pie...

"WHEN IS SHE COMING HOME?!" a sudden loud wail came from the interior of the Sugar-Cube Corner Lying next to an ice-cream bucket, Comforting Size, Pinkie-Pie secludes herself from the world. What was once a colourful, lively, pink room above the main shop was consumed by the shades of gray and darkness from Pinkie's blinds being shut tight. The work and responsibilities that Pinkie-Pie held was staggering off. The Cakes had endless orders to fill with the weight of their twins, Pound and Pumpkin Cake, bickering over them, making the orders nearly impossible to complete. With Pinkie's assistance, the recent days would have been more enjoyable.

Desperate times called for desperate measures as the Cakes' _insist _into talking to Pinkie and try to cope with her broken spirit.

"Pinkie," Carrot Cake's smooth voice came creaking through the door. "Your friends are here to see you." With no response, he let in Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity. As Carrot departure, an awkward silence filled the room. Then, to break it, Applejack spoke first.

"Y'all alright, Pinkie? We haven't see ya in a well good while now."

Pinkie then got up so see her friends standing before her. "Aww, guys. It's just I didn't know how long Rainbow was going to be gone for sooooo long..." She said, head drooped towards the floor.

Rarity then lays a hoof over the pink pony's shoulder. "Darling, Rainbow Dash joined the military. How long did you think she'll be gone for?" Rarity roughly exclaimed.

"What she _means_," Applejack cuts in, " is that, Rainbow joined the Equestrian Armada. She's gunna be gone fer a long time."

"You mean only a few _days_?" Pinkie said enthusiastically.

"Er... a few weeks. Months even..." Applejack said, bringing the depression state back upon Pinkie-Pie.

"Oh. Okay... Hey, where's Twilight?" Pinkie questioned looking pass the three in her room. Fluttershy then showed a nervous look when Pinkie's question lands upon her.

"I knew you were going to ask that. But why ask me?" Fluttershy whispered to herself.

A sense of relief filled Fluttershy's spirit when Rarity answered for her. "Well, none of us have seen her in while too. She just stays all locked up in the Library."

"What? Why?"

"From what I heard from some of the Weather Patrol members, Twilight and Rainbow had a huge fight before she went and join the military. On what terms, I have the slightest clue."

"Twilight mad at Rainbow?" Pinkie-Pie said to herself in disbelief. "We got to get to the bottom of this!" She proclaimed valiantly. With the look of determination, Pinkie then started marching out of Sugar-Cube Corner. "I will not stand letting my friends being mad towards one another!"

"Should we stop her?" Fluttershy suggested.

"No." Applejack said, "This might be the perfect opportunity to find out what the hay is up with Twi'."

The others joined Pinkie-Pie and headed towards the Branches and Books, the local library. Twilight Sparkle's home. After a few short blocks, the party reached the near centre of town. Pinkie, ahead of the group, bangs on the library door. No answer. Pinkie then knocks more rapid and harder. "TWILIGHT?! TWILIGHT! I need word with you!" After that outburst, the library door opened to reveal Twilight Sparkle in a most depressing state. She squinted due to the bright sun gleaming into her face. The candles and light sources were off in the interior of the library, so all you can see is darkness pass Twilight. Her mane frizzled and out of place than her usual sort. Her coat was darken, by not just the lack of sunlight, but the lack of proper grooming. For whatever reason Twilight was why she was in this state, it must have been bad.

"Twilight?! Wha... What happen to you?" Rarity whimpered at the sight of her.

"Girls..?" Twilight said sluggishly, shielding her eyes with a hoof. Pinkie-Pie's original priority was to scold her smart friend for being mad at her loyal friend, but that soon faded away and replaced with sympathy and curiosity to what fate she Twilight had accepted.

Pinkie's voice than calmed, "Twilight, what happen? Are you alright?"

Twilight then hesitated as she tried her hardest not to answer the question. The she gave in, "No, I am not alright."

"What is it?" The party said together.

"It's... Rainbow."

"What about her?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm sure you're aware that she went and joined the military?"

"Well, shoot, Twi'", Applejack stepped up towards her. "If y'all just missed her, why didn't ya say-"

"That's the thing!" Twilight pushed back Applejack. "I don't miss her. In fact, I hope she doesn't come back at all!"  
The party all gasp in shock. Pinkie was especially heart-broken by the comment.

"Twilight?!" Pinkie said so suddenly, "What is the matter with you?"

"'What's the matter' is that Rainbow ruined _her_ life by joining the Armada just to meet, if not, just to be on the same pile of dirt the Wonder-Bolts recently trotted on! Is she really that much obsess to do such a thing? And _don't_ tell me that 'Passionate Dream' nonsense..." She ended.

The three stood in silence, shocked to what Twilight just blurt out. An awkward feeling consumed the library. All was broken when Spike, Twilight Sparkle's dear friend and number one assistant, came in with a handful of mail.

He then spoke. "If your wondering, yeah, I heard and known about it for some time. And, not to make matters worse, there's a letter from Rainbow Dash..." He then picks a plain, white envelop out of the bunch and hands it towards Twilight.

Twilight levitates the letter to her and reads it silently, before crumbling it up and throws it in a nearby waste basket. As soon as she headed towards the stairs, Twilight was held up by Applejack. "Now waitta minute! What did it say?"

Twilight slowly turns to confront the question. "Rainbow's going to war..."

**Author's Note: **

**So very sorry, to the 400+ readers, for not uploadin' this chapter earlier than expected. It was the bloody finals and Halo 4 that's been keepin' me away from me keyboard. Now that finals are over, expect more updates. **

**Congrats, we've made it to the middle of the novel. Now the real fun begins. IT'LL BE SMASHIN'! I promise!  
**


	9. Preparations

Dear Readers,

After many weeks/months of planning and discovering Google Docs, I finally fixed plot holes and upbeat the dialogue ten folds! A revised version of Rusted Gears will be updating from now on. The original will be here until I finish said chapter. Every character will continue to be here, same characteristics and all, and maybe love interests? HELL NO! (for now). The chapters will be the same name, just a whole lot longer! Force of action est. 4/11/2013.

That's it for now!

-S.A. Lopez


End file.
